In recent years, communication between users has become popular, by the development of networks. In such a situation, a style has become widespread in which a content is viewed while empathizing various emotions, such as liveliness, sadness, laughter, surprise or angriness, together with other users in remote locations. An empathy system such as described below has been proposed, for example, as technology for knowing an empathy of emotions with other users viewing a same content, and reactions of the other users.
In Patent Literature 1, a content reproduction apparatus has been proposed which causes reactions of other users viewing a same content to be reflected in a content in real time, at the time of viewing the content, and provides a sense of presence. Specifically, the content reproduction apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 acquires a degree of liveliness of a plurality of users based on liveliness information of each user collected in real time, and combines liveliness effects, constituted from video or audio expressing a degree of liveliness of the plurality of users, with a content and performs reproduction.
In Patent Literature 2, an information processing system has been proposed in which a user viewing a content can know reaction audio for a same content of many other users in real time, and can share an emotion such as being deeply moved with other users.
In Patent Literature 3, a viewing system has been proposed which can simply obtain empathy, by collecting audio of a talker of his or her own terminal while receiving and displaying a broadcast program, performing sending to a server by converting into character data, and receiving character data of other terminals from the server and the same time as this and collectively performing a display on a display screen.